Relaxation And Chaos Go Together, Don't You Think?
by Windrises
Summary: Fuu gets an assignment, to photograph a beach, that has a view of a beautiful sky and ocean. Fuu wants to take the best-possible pictures, so she can live up to her father's legacy. Fuu's friends come with her and experience silly, but pleasant things.


Note: Tamayura is an anime that was made by Junichi Sato and was done by the studio TYO Animations.

Fuu Sawatari was in her family's café, while hanging out with her best friends, Kaoru Hanawa, Maon Sakurada, and Norie Okazaki. Fuu was usually calm and happy, when having tea with her friends. However, this time, she was acting nervous and distracted. Her friends were becoming concerned about her. Fuu usually didn't tell them she had a problem, unless they asked her.

Kaoru gently nudged Fuu and asked, "Are you okay?"

Fuu answered, "I think I'm okay."

Kaoru replied, "Fuu, you're my best friend, so I can tell when you're dealing with something."

Norie looked jealous and annoyed, while saying, "Kaoru, I thought Fuu, Maon, and I were all tied, for being your best friend."

Norie had an infamous habit, of making her friends uncomfortable. Kaoru tried to respond to Norie, in a way that wouldn't hurt he feelings. Kaoru said, "You're all very good friends, that are important to me."

Norie replied, "But you just claimed Fuu was your bestie, which implies we're your secondary friends." Maon was feeling a bit uncomfortable, so she nervously whistled.

Kaoru said, "I've known Fuu, for a longer period of time. We had a few years, of being childhood friends, that came before I met you and Maon."

Fuu smiled at Norie and said, "You're a wonderful friend, you really are. We're all good friends."

Norie looked upset, while saying, "Well, it still feels unfair, that Kaoru calls you her best friend, in front of me."

Maon remembered how Norie was her first friend and was the one, that made her appreciate friendship, in general. She figured she could end the awkward tension, by speaking up. She looked at Norie and shyly said, "Norie, you're my best friend."

Norie hugged Maon and replied, "That's more like it. Thanks for lifting my spirits, bestie." Maon smiled.

Kaoru was a bit annoyed, that Norie had gotten thinks off-track, as usual. She looked at Fuu and said, "Anyways, why do you feel nervous?"

Fuu paused, before saying, "As you know, I want to be a photographer. I don't want to be a generic one. My father was the best photographer, that our town has ever seen. If I'm going to live up to his legacy, I have to take great pictures. I need to snap pictures, that look thrilling and special. I wish my photographer friend, Riho, was around here."

Maon looked at Fuu and replied, "Riho's been pacing, outside, for the last ten minutes."

Fuu only got to see Riho, once in a while, so she quickly got excited. She stood up and said, "Maon, why didn't you tell me, that Riho was here, when she first arrived?"

Maon looked guilty, while replying, "I'm sorry. I was nervous, about speaking up."

Fuu patted Maon on the back and responded, "It's okay. After all, I wouldn't of ever known Riho was around, if you hadn't told me." She grabbed her camera and ran outside.

After getting outside, Fuu faced Riho Shihomi. Riho put her hands on her hips, in order to make a camera-worthy pose. Fuu snapped a picture of her and said, "I'm really glad to see you, I am."

Riho replied, "Thank you, Fuu. I see you're still adding words, to the ends of sentences."

Fuu responded, "It's still embarrassing, it is."

Riho said, "If anything, it's a cute quirk."

Fuu bowed to her and replied, "Thank you. I'm sorry, that I didn't notice you, until Maon told me about it."

Riho responded, "You have no reason to apologize, Fuu. I was just pacing around, so I could get some exercise. I had a busy morning. I took dozens of pictures."

Fuu admired Riho. To her, Riho was her superior and she wished she could be as good of a photographer. Fuu said, "I'm really proud of you, I am."

Riho replied, "Aww, you're always so sweet."

Fuu nervously asked, "Can I ask you for advice?"

Riho calmly answered, "Anytime."

Fuu said, "I want to be a better photographer, but I don't know how to do it. I'm worried, that I'm an average photographer."

Riho asked, "Average? I don't see how that could be possible. Your photos always had that special touch."

Fuu asked, "Special touch?"

Riho said, "I believe the special touch is called tamayura."

Fuu knew tamayura. Tamayura was a special ball of light, that appeared on photos. The brightness symbolized the cheerful and warm feelings, that come from sentimental, happy moments. Tamayura was something, that often appeared in the photos, that Fuu's dad took. Fuu's photos often had tamayura, as well. Fuu said, "Thank you, Riho. That means a lot to me. However, I still feel I need to do something, that'll prove my photography skills."

Riho smiled and replied, "You're lucky, Fuu, because I have a photography assignment." She nervously laughed and said, "It's an assignment, that I don't want to do. There's a beach, that has a great view of the sky and the ocean. I was supposed to take pictures of it. However, I've taken so many photos, that I've become burnt out. If you filled in for me, I'd give you most, if not all, of the pay."

Fuu responded, "That's very kind of you, but I don't know if I can do that."

Riho said, "Fuu, you just said you wanted a chance, to let your photography skills shine out. This is that chance."

Fuu tried to ignore her nervousness, while replying, "Very well then. I'm proud to take the job, I am."

Riho responded, "That's great. I'll be at the beach, so if you need any help, don't be shy." Fuu nodded.

Fuu ran inside and told her friends the details, of her new assignment. She asked her friends, if they wanted to come along. They didn't say anything, at first, so Fuu asked, "What's wrong?"

Kaoru said, "Well, I've never been a fan, of the way beaches smell. I tend to miss the aroma, of a fresh bottle of perfume, when I'm at the beach. The beach has too many people, who smell dirty, despite being surrounded by the freshest of oceans."

Maon said, "I tend to not have very good times, when I go to the beach. One time, my beach umbrella got stolen, by penguin-themed criminal. Another time, my beach towel disappeared."

Norie said, "When I go to the beach, I try hitting on the guys. However, I've never had a single beach kiss. I haven't even had a beach hug."

Kaoru could tell this beach assignment meant a lot, to Fuu, so she said, "Despite my personal gripes, I'd be glad to come, to support you."

Maon said, "Me too."

Norie said, "I suppose I should come along, as well."

Fuu smiled and replied, "Thank you. It means a lot, that you're coming along, it does."

After drinking their tea, the four friends headed to their homes, so they could get their beach gear. After getting ready, the four friends headed to the beach. Fuu wore a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She wanted to look professional, since she was on a photography assignment. She was dressed differently, than everybody else, which she didn't mind. Kaoru wore a green swimsuit, Maon wore a purple swimsuit, and Norie wore a scuba-diving suit.

Fuu looked at her friends and said, "I'm really glad you guys are here. I'm going to be working, for most of the time, but I want you all to have a great time."

Kaoru replied, "Don't worry, Fuu. It's going to be a great day."

Fuu smiled and said, "Thanks, Kaoru. By the way, how does the beach smell, this time?"

Kaoru sniffed around and said, "You know what? The beach smells nicer, than it usually does."

Fuu replied, "I put on some perfume, before I came here. I was hoping that'd improve the smell."

Kaoru responded, "You smell wonderful, Fuu."

Fuu replied, "Thank you."

Norie looked at Maon, while saying, "I'm going to go scuba-diving."

Maon asked, "Why?"

Norie said, "The guys will be impressed. After all, I'm more than just beautiful. I also know how to cook."

Maon replied, "Norie, scuba-diving has nothing to do with baking."

Norie said, "Yeah, but I don't know how to go scuba-diving, so I had to mention something, that I'm an expert at."

Maon felt uncomfortable and uneasy, about Norie going scuba-diving, since she didn't know what she was doing. She said, "Norie, I don't think you should go scuba-diving."

Norie replied, "Don't worry, bestie. I'm not going to do anything dangerous. I'm just going to swim around and pretend to do scuba-related things."

Maon said, "I just want you to be careful."

Norie hugged Maon and replied, "You're sweet, but you need to relax."

Fuu walked around, while snapping pictures. She started taking pictures, of the sky. She gazed at the sky and was impressed, by how bright and beautiful it looked. She was so excited, to be doing the photography assignment, that she kept taking pictures.

Riho, who was sitting on a beach blanket, saw Fuu take pictures, at a frequent pace. She looked at Fuu and said, "Hi, Fuu. Be careful. It takes time, to get the best-possible image."

Fuu replied, "I agree. I was taking some practice pictures, to warm up." She nervously laughed and said, "I took over four-dozen practice photos, which is more than I need, it is."

Riho responded, "Your passion and dedication is already shining out, Fuu. I predict there's going to be a lot of tamayura, in your new pictures."

Fuu grinned and replied, "Thank you, Riho."

Meanwhile, Kaoru kept sniffing the beach. She started sensing a smell, that stunk. She looked around and saw Dougou, who was one of her and her friends' teachers, during their high school years. Although Dougou was friendly, he often acted reckless and immature. Kaoru said, "Um, hi, Dougou."

Dougou replied, "Hi, Ms. Hanawa. Since I'm no longer your teacher, I can't give you detentions."

Kaoru responded, "I'm thankful about that."

Dougou said, "I like giving students detentions. It teaches them a lesson, about being more responsible."

Kaoru said, "I know this is a random question, but did you put on deodorant, this morning?"

Dougou replied, "Deodorant is a waste of money, so I don't use it. Sunscreen is also a waste of time, so I didn't put any on."

Kaoru looked concerned, while saying, "You could get hurt, if you hang around the sun, without any sunscreen."

Dougou failed to take sunscreen seriously, while replying, "I don't need any sunscreen. If anything, I'll get a nice tan, thanks to not using sunscreen."

Maon went into the water, to do some swimming and to escape the heat. Norie jumped into the pool and started splashing around. She looked at Maon and said, "I grabbed some scuba gear. I don't know what scuba gear does, but I'm going to hold it, while swimming around. I think the guys will be impressed, with the scuba skills, that I'm pretending to have."

Maon replied, "Norie, I don't want to be rude, but I don't think your plan makes sense."

Norie said, "My dear Maon, this plan isn't about logic. It's about impressing the guys."

A group of guys got into the water. Norie winked at them and started swimming around, with her scuba gear. The guys didn't have much of a reaction, to what Norie was doing.

Fuu finished taking practice photos and started taking more professional photos. She made sure she found the right angle, before snapping each picture. She was in a determined and passionate mood, when taking each picture. Riho stared at Fuu, with admiration. She could tell, that Fuu loved being a photographer. Some of the guests were confused, about why Fuu was taking so many photos. A few of them asked her about it and she was able to answer them, without losing focus. While taking the photos, Fuu hoped she was doing a good job.

Maon felt relaxed, while swimming around the pool. Aside from Norie's constant noises, things were more quiet and peaceful, than usual. Maon looked around and could hear the sounds, of a camera. She looked around and saw Fuu taking pictures. She smiled and said, "Fuu claims her photography is work, but I think it means more, to her. It's her passion, her dream, and what puts the biggest smile on her face. Like father, like daughter."

Norie kept trying to splash around and play with her scuba gear, to get attention, from the male swimmers. However, the guys weren't that impressed, by what she was doing. Norie had a pouty look on her face.

Maon swam to Norie and asked, "What's wrong?"

Norie answered, "I didn't get a single guy, to care about my scuba act. I never got that beach kiss. I never even got a beach hug."

Maon replied, "You hugged me, earlier."

Norie said, "That's not the same. I hugged you. I want somebody to hug me. I'm usually the one, who has to make the first move. I want things to be different."

Maon gave Norie a hug and asked, "Did you like that?"

Norie said, "Yes, because that hug came from my bestie."

Maon said, "Norie, you should consider stopping this scuba-themed act."

Norie replied, "You're right. What were you doing, while I was acting foolish?"

Maon answered, "I was just relaxing. Wanna try it?" Norie nodded. Maon swam a short distance, until she got a part in the ocean, that had a lovely view of the sky. Norie followed her. She put her arm around Maon, while the two friends stared at the sky.

Meanwhile, Dougou started jumping around and screaming. Kaoru walked by him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dougou answered, "I'm too overheated. My skin hurts!"

Kaoru replied, "That's because you didn't put on sunscreen."

Dougou started jumping up and down, while saying, "I was wrong, about sunscreen being lame. I need sunscreen!"

Kaoru replied, "I left my sunscreen bottle, next to Fuu."

Dougou ran to Fuu and started looking around, while desperately hoping he'd find the sunscreen. He wasn't in a patient mood, due to being so overheated. He grabbed Fuu's camera. He was so gullible, that he thought Fuu's camera was a sunscreen bottle. He opened the camera and took out the reel, that the photos were in. Fuu nervously said, "You ruined my pictures."

Dougou replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm hot!"

Riho walked by and said, "Don't worry, Fuu." She carefully put the reel back into the camera and said, "The pictures will be fine."

Fuu replied, "Thank you, Riho."

Riho responded, "You should be getting the thanks, Fuu. I haven't seen how the pictures looked, yet, but I saw the effort and passion, that you were putting into your photography. I have no doubt, that your photos will be full of tamayura."

Maon and Norie had been looking at the sky, for several minutes. Maon said, "I'm sorry. This is probably boring."

Norie replied, "No, it was very relaxing. Thank you, bestie."

Maon responded, "You're welcome."

Dougou jumped into the water and screamed, "I need sunscreen. If anybody has bottles of sunscreen, I must obtain them!" After Kaoru found her sunscreen bottle, she gave it to Dougou. Dougou breathed a sigh of relief.

Since Dougou didn't use deodorant, Norie was horrified, by the way he smelt. She whispered to Maon, "Frankly, he stinks."

Maon whispered back, "That's true, but we can't make fun of him. We should just get away from him, to avoid the smell."

After Dougou put on the sunscreen, he was in a grateful and happy mood. He looked at Kaoru and said, "Thank you, for saving my skin. You deserve my gratitude." He looked at Maon and Norie and said, "You all deserve my gratitude." He gave them a big hug. Usually, Kaoru, Maon, and Norie loved hugs, but this hug was a dreadful experience, due to Dougou smelling like a disaster.

After Dougou swam away, Norie looked at Kaoru and asked, "Does this beach have showers?"

Kaoru answered, "Yes, it's by the restroom."

Norie replied, "Thank goodness, because I think we could all use one, to make Dougou's stench go away." Kaoru and Maon nodded.

After Kaoru, Maon, and Norie took a long shower, they put on their beach towels and Kaoru sprayed perfume on herself and her friends. Norie threw her scuba-suit in a garbage can and said, "That outfit's a hopeless case, thanks to the smell it had to deal with."

Kaoru and Maon put their swimsuits in their bags. Maon said, "I'll just put mine in the washing machine, tonight."

Kaoru replied, "Me too. No offense, Norie, but it was kind of foolish, to throw away a suit, because of a smell. Considering how much I love scents, I know what I'm saying."

Norie responded, "I suppose that's true. I make a lot of foolish choices." She looked at Maon and said, "I'm glad you're around. Without you, I would of just made a fool of myself, in front of the guys, the entire time. It was much more pleasant, to stare at the beautiful sky, with you."

Maon replied, "Thank you, Norie. You're a wonderful bestie."

Fuu walked up to her friends and said, "I finished taking photos, I did. I suppose we have to get going."

Kaoru replied, "I'm afraid so. Our wardrobe suffered a terrible smell, so we better get home and clean them up. I'm sorry, that you didn't get to have fun."

Fuu said, "Actually, it was a great time. Riho's taught me a lot, about photography. I had a wonderful time, I did."

Fuu, Kaoru, Maon, and Norie started walking home, while talking about the experiences they had. Maon looked at Fuu and said, "Fuu, I saw you taking pictures. I don't even need to see the pictures, to tell how passionate you are, when it comes to that stuff. I know your dad would be very proud, that you've become a fantastic photographer."

Fuu smiled and replied, "Thank you, Maon. There's no photographer, that could present such pleasant emotions, in a single photograph." She gazed at the sky, while continuing to smile. She didn't know if the rest of the world would like her photos, but she knew her dad would love them and she couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
